


December Seven: I See Your Face in Everything

by china_nightingale



Series: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2018 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Double Drabble, Drabble, Drarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_nightingale/pseuds/china_nightingale





	December Seven: I See Your Face in Everything

Wreaths have been a tradition of many peoples since before ancient times. They are imbued with spiritual and superstitious importance, hanging over doorways and mantles and gifted as crowns to bring the bearers good fortune.

 

Draco searched through the gardens and stores at Grimmauld, finding the elements he needed for the wreath. Draco had not yet made a decision - and he needed something to occupy his mind until it could be made up.

 

Olive branches made the basis of the circle, laying a foundation of peace for the season. Young pine sprigs came next; the evergreen a symbol of the holiday period and a token of the promise of spring. For wisdom and tolerance, Draco took the fresh oak leaves and wove in seven. The base needed colour to be worthy of display. He took holly berries and yarrow flowers, placing them carefully and murmuring words of protection and good health for all who would pass through.

 

Lastly, selfishly, he added a few precious hawthorn flowers. These small white blossoms gave Draco hope that the consequences of his decision - for he had made it now - would be easy. Harry would do anything for him and he hoped not too much.

 

 


End file.
